


Sorcerer's Remix

by MikoNeko



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: How does one summarize a video that was made solely to match up to a badass song?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly to check the video embedding system for a later video share of mine, but this IS my own video creation.
> 
> Video made in VideoPad 2.41 in the year 2011. The clips gathered from online resources.


End file.
